malffandomcom-20200214-history
Day 1 Stardate 45040.0-45050.0
[[CTU Los Angeles|CTU Los Angeles]] is locked down while Jack Bauer tracks down a lead from Richard Walsh's card. Jamey and Nina Myers run interference with George Mason. David Palmer discovers the source that leaked the story about his son. Kim Bauer is handed off to Ira Gaines. Janet York is taken to Starfleet Medical, with Teri Bauer and Alan York following. Summary :The following takes place between stardate 45040.0-45050.0 on the day of the Federation Presidential Primary. :Events occur in real time. (So get used to it) A shuttle flies around Janet in the street while the man shouts at her to get out of the way. She starts to stir and sees a man walking near here. Kim is struggling against Rick and Dan who are carrying her back to their shuttle. Dan tells her to shut up and attempt to seal her mouth, but fail. She begs to go back but she is told Janet is dead. Rick tells Dan to take it easy and Dan shouts at him to decide whose side he's on. On the Los Angeles, Jack tries to talk to Nina who walks away from him and he tells her that he knows she's upset. He tells her about how he went to see Walsh and he found evidence that led to her. She tells him that he should have thought it through before confronting her. He tells her that Walsh is dead and was killed because he had proof people in Federation are behind the Palmer hit. He tells her that Jamey has the PADD and is trying to break it down. He also says that because he trusts the both of them, the three must work together and trust nobody else. At David Palmer's hotel mega-suite, an agent tells him that Section 31 Agent Pierce wants to talk to him. Palmer tells him that he will in a minute and he gets out his communicator. He contacts Carl Webb and asks for an update on the Maureen Kingsley situation. Webb tells him that it's barely been half an hour since he had told him about it. Palmer tells him he needs him to find out as much as possible now and that he wants to hear something by Stardate 45050.0. He ends the communication as Sherry walks in. She asks where he was and he tells her that he went for a shuttle flight to get away from everything. She tells him about the assassination threat and he smiles and says that he thought all the fuss had been about something serious. On the Los Angeles, Tony Almeida tells Jack that he has been screening the passenger roster and seat 47B was free, however the ticketing file says that first class was full. Jack tells him to transfer it to Starfleet Communications to get Rear Admiral Eric Rayburn to work on it. Nina calls Jack over to Jamey's post and tells him that Jamey got something off the PADD. She says she found a location, San Fernando IV, but Jack isn't sure what it means so he asks her to crosscheck it with Palmer's schedule. She tells him that he isn't going anywhere near the planet and hasn't been anywhere near it. He says that he will check up the planetary address himself and that he needs Nina on the Los Angeles. As Jack walks through the Los Angeles, Jamey tells Nina that she can't access the decryption software in the main computer for some reason. After checking, Nina says that communications are down too before realizing that it's a lockdown. Jack walks back to Jamey's post and tells her that Mason was there and to hide the PADD while he leaves. Nina says that she'll handle Mason. Mason tells Nina that the Los Angeles is in Official Lockdown on the authority of Starfleet Command. She tries to argue with him but he says that it is just standard procedure since two Starfleet Security agents were killed that night. When he asks where Jack is, she says she doesn't know. In another part of the Los Angeles, a security officer is standing watch on a door. Jack sees him and walks up to him saying he needs some work from his shuttle. The guard doesn't let him past so he drops his keycard and while the guard is going to pick them up, Jack punches him and knocks him unconcious. He walks through the door into the shuttlebay. George Mason is in the briefing room talking to the senior staff. He tells them that he assumes they're all familiar with lock-down procedures and that they must remain on the ship at their posts with all communications monitored. He tells them to continue working on any available systems until otherwise notified. Nina walks over to Tony and asks him if he contacted Mason, to which he answers yes, saying that Jack is out of control. He says that two officers were killed and Jack was there when it happened. When Nina says that he can't believe Jack had anything to do with that, Tony says he doesn't know what to believe. Nina says she would hate to think any of what Tony had done was down to her. He tells her to think what she wants. The security officer Jack knocked down contacts Mason and tells him that Jack escaped. Mason asks Nina where he went and she says she doesn't know. Senator Palmer is sitting in his suite when Agent Pierce asks if he could talk to him. When Palmer signals for him to come in, Pierce tells him that he doesn't think he appreciates the seriousness of the threat. Palmer tells him that he gets serious threats every morning with his orange juice, so Pierce tells him that this one is a professional from outside the Federation. When the senator asks who's behind it, Pierce says that he doesn't know but he says that there may be some connection into the transport explosion and the assassination threat. When asked what they do know, Pierce says that the people who want Palmer dead are serious people and they want him dead today. Keith Palmer asks his dad if he wanted to see him. David wanted to make sure he was alright. Keith offers to watch some Federation news reports with him, but David refuses since nothing good is being shown. Kim pleads to go back and get Janet. The guys refuse at first, but then Dan slams the reverse thrusters, pushing everybody forward as the inertial dampers can't respond fast enough. He says that they should go back, because if she's not dead, she can I.D. them and that they need to "shut her up for good". Kim sits terrified. After Kim yells out, Rick ties her up with electro-tape. While on their way to get the girls, Alan York and Teri Bauer are ordered to stop by Federation Police. Alan attempts to explain the circumstance, but is told to end communications as the Police vessel tows their shuttle into the shuttlebay. Teri tells him about the 477 call. He says he will verify it. While submitting it, Alan gets out of the shuttle and is arrested for disobeying a police officer. Ironically, the shuttle carrying Kim passes the vessel at warp. George Mason brings Nina Myers into a conference room and tells her about the deaths on Scott Baylor and Richard Walsh. George asks if she knows where Jack is, but she continues to deny knowing his location. Nina tells George about the 200,000 bars of gold-pressed latinum missing from a Bank of Bolias account that has George's fingerprints on it. George replies that the trouble Jack is in, that the missing money won't raise an eyebrow. He tells her that Jack is going down, and it doesn't mean she should. George tells Nina that he knows about the affair. He asks one more time if she knows where Jack is, but she remains quiet. With internal sensors disabled, he cannot locate Jack. Jack contacts Teri, but before the call comes through, Teri gets out of the shuttle and confronts the officer. Jack leaves a message saying that he was checking up on Kim. Jack arrives at San Fernando IV. Jack enters a building on the planet and sees Greg Penticoff but he runs when he sees Jack. Jack pursuits but Penticoff shoots some cover fire and the sound is heard by Starfleet Security Officer Ensign Jessie Hampton who calls for back up. As Officer Hampton transports in, Penticoff runs by her. When Jack exits, Hampton stops him. Jack says he is a Federation agent and Hampton asks for I.D. She reluctantly agrees to help him and the pursuit continues. The two transport into the next building. On the bridge, Teri picks up her communicator and calls Jack. Jack's communicator chirps which draws phaser fire from Penticoff. Jack turns his communicator off and the pursuit continues. The confirmation for back up comes in over Hampton's communicator. Jack asks her to turn it off. On the Los Angeles, George continues to pressure Nina into giving Jack's location. He tells her that she should be a lot further in Starfleet if not for Jack. Nina still claims that she does not know Jack's location. Jack and Hampton continue chasing Penticoff when a janitor enters the hallway. He barely gets to the floor before Penticoff fires more shots. Hampton tells the Janitor to stay where he is. Dan and Rick's transport moves slowly down a shuttle road when Janet's motionless body comes into view. Kim cries in the back seat and Rick tries to convince Dan not to go through with it. Dan takes out his phaser and sticks it through the window. He pulls along side of Janet but then she is transported by a Federation ship in orbit. Dan pulls the phaser in and flies off furious. One of Mason's men tells Tony Almeida that he will keep him up to date. Nina walks out of the Mess Hall and Jamey Farrell approaches her. Nina tells her that George will talk to her and to remember that the two of them and Jack work in confidence. Nina expresses that George will say anything but to not be intimidated. Bauer and Hampton climb up a turbolift and they move down a narrow corridor. They hear a bulkhead creaking on the floor above them and Jack follows the sound. He then sees Penticoff running into the other building. David Palmer is on subspace with Carl Webb. Carl gives him the name George Ferra'gamo. Palmer says he knows the name and that if Carl finds out more info that he should call him on the "472" number only. Palmer leaves the room and his wife mentions that he's spent a lot of time making subspace calls. She wants to know whats going on. He tells her that the call from Maureen Kingsley that morning was about old history. He tells Sherry that Maureen is saying that their son Keith, murdered the boy who raped their daughter, Nicole Palmer. Sherry exclaims that the coroner's report showed it was suicide. David said he put Carl on it and the name he came up with was Keith's therapist, George Ferra'gamo. Alan York sits in the brig of the police vessel and Teri tries to get Alan out of the charge. An operator informs the officer that an emergency call was placed 30 minutes prior. He releases Alan and the shuttle and they move on. Bauer and Hampton move outside as a Starfleet Security fighter vessel arrives over the area. Jack instructs Hampton to cover the exit while he goes around. Jack sees Penticoff running as the vessel spot lights him. Penticoff fires a shot as Jack dives for cover. Hampton pushes the janitor from earlier down to the ground as Penticoff gets behind her and takes her hostage. Jack searches when he hears Penticoff trying to get him to come out into the open. Hampton pleads for him not to do it. As Jack approaches him he starts to lower his phaser but he tells Hampton in Breen "When me Phaser hit thee grounding, move". Jack lowers his phaser and drops it. Hampton moves as a shot rings out. Jack takes Penticoff to the ground and asks for her cuffs. But he discovers her lying motionless bleeding from the neck. Teri and Alan are driving when they spot a Starfleet hospital vessel moving ahead at high warp. They spot a homeless woman on the nearby planet and ask her what happened. She tells them that a girl was laying in the street and that St. Marks Hospital on Starbase 133 was closest. A shuttle approaches Rick and Dan, which docks with them. A man named Ira Gaines steps onto the shuttle. He asks where the other one is and Dan says they killed her. He asks if Kim has been any problem and Rick says she hasn't. Ira takes Kim saying that she will be fine if she listens and follows his directions. Jamey Farrell is brought to Mason. George tries to get Jamey to give Jack's location. George gets a communication and says Jack's name surfaced on a Starfleet Security frequency. He lifts the lockdown and the ship continues normal operation. Jessie Hampton is brought onto the hospital ship. Many officers gather around as Jack looks distraught. Jack asks for a few minutes with him. He gets it. Penticoff asks Bauer to break him out of the ship's brig but Jack says that won't happen. Penticoff calls Jack "Bauer". Jack is wondering how Penticoff knows his name. Then he says if Jack ever wants to see Kim that he will get him out of this. Jack attacks Penticoff, forcing the officers to restrain him. Jack runs through the corridor back to his shuttle and speeds out of the shuttlebay. Memorable Quotes "CTU. What the hell is that?" "I am not sure, it is never stated in canon." : - Jessie Hampton and Jack Bauer "Be good and you'll be back at the mall in a day or two, be bad you won't." "But the clothes sale ends tonight!" : - Ira Gaines and Kim Bauer "Again your alien images shock us!" "Geez, all you had to say was that my fly was open..." : - Penticoff and Jack Bauer Background *The Breen make their first appearance in this episode. Their introduction, however, has been heavily derided and several production staff members have called it "meh". *Jack Bauer's name is misspelled as "Jacques Bowere" in the closing credits. Links and references Starring References Other References External links Category:ST24 episodes